Good Night, Harry
by Jeuny
Summary: - Good Night, Sleep Thing, No More Tears - Lily le canta canciones de cuna a Harry, años despues Harry aun recuerda las hermosas canciones de su madre.


**A D V E R T E N C I A :  **Fanfic con un poco de **SPOILER **de Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Los derechos son de Rowling yo solo me divierto. 

G o o d   N i g h t ,   H a r r y 

Recargado sobre los brazos de su madre estaba el pequeño Harry de 10 meses de vida, el poco pelo era tan negro  como el de su joven padre y sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de su madre, a pesar de que ahora los tenia semi-cerrados. El sueño se estaba apoderando de el.

Su madre una joven bruja de pelo rojo, mecía al pequeño Harry de lado a lado, intentando que el bebe se durmiera. 

-Harry duerme ya, es tarde_ le susurro Lily al bebe.

-Lemu Siliu _ logro decir Harry llamando a su tío y padrino.

-Sirius y Remus ya se han ido, mañana los veras_ le dijo Lily depositando un dulce beso en la frente de su hijo.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, arrancando una sonrisa de su madre.

-Jamos, amor, quieres venir a ayudarme?_ llamo Lily a su esposo.

En la habitación de Harry apareció un joven de pelo negro azabache muy desordenado, sus ojos eran café, ocultos tras unas gafas estaban casi cerrados, dio un bostezó y se acerco a su esposa.

-Harry duerma ya, que papa tiene mucho sueño_ le dijo james acercándose a Lily y a Harry

-Uhhh,_ fue lo único que salió de los labios del pequeño.

-Crees que Sirius y Remus están pasando mucho tiempo con Harry, ¿Sabes lo que ha llorado Harry cuando se han ido? _ le dijo Lily a james frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Ellos son los que aparecen aquí_ dijo james sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Oh!! Claro, a las 6:30 ya están en la puerta de la casa _ dijo Lily un poco molesta.

-Eso fue solo una ves, ¿no los dejaras en paz por eso?_ pregunto james rascándose la cabeza.

-Sabes que si.... Vamos Harry duerme ya cielo , que es tarde_ dijo Lily a su bebe que seguía cabeceando sin poder quedarse dormido.

-Padfoot y Moony logran que se duerma rápido.._dijo James... si quieres los puedo...

-Claro que no, james_ dijo Lily mirando a su marido.

-Entonces?_ preguntó James.

-Ya se! Una canción siempre funciona _ dijo Lily, acto seguido, dejo al bebe Harry en los brazos de su padre.

-Que? Quieres que yo le cante una canción?_ pregunto James mientras mecía a Harry de lado a lado.

-Si, vamos james,. Lo que sea.

-Ehh...Nose Lily T_T 

Lily le quito a james de los brazos.

-Apuesto a que no puedes hacer algo mejor._ dijo James mirando a Lily, tras bostezar largamente.

Lily lo miro amenazadoramente y se aclaro la garganta para entonar una bella canción.

_                                                Good night, Sleep Thing_

_                                                No More Tears_

_                                                Good night, I'll be here_

_                                                And when we say, Good Night,_

_                                                Dry your Eyes_

                                                Because said Good Night 

_                                                And now Goodbye_

_                                                We Said Goodnight_

_                                                And now Good bye_

Jamos Sonrió a su esposa, quien dejo a Harry ya dormido en su cunita y lo beso en la frente, James se acerco un poco y le acaricio el poco pelo, negro azabache. Harry se quedo dormido, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

------ x ------

El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba y las ultimas leñas se estaban consumiendo. Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche, aun así un único joven de 16 años , estaba sentado en un sillón sin despegar la vista del fuego. En sus ojos verdes esmeralda, cubierto por unas gafas, se reflejaba el crepitar de las llamas, y un deje de tristeza.

Su abundante y desordenado pelo negro azabache estaba húmedo y le caía por la frente.

Harry acababa de llegar de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, por eso su pequeña caminata se tuvo que cancelar, antes de lo provisto.

Se sentía melancólico, y solo, ¿Por qué? Porque debía ser su vida o la de Voldemort, no podía entender porque la vida debía ser tan injusta.

Quería tener alguien que lo acompañase en estos momentos.

A pesar de haber tenido casi un Padre, Sirius....y se lo habían quitado, Como todo lo que tenia. 

-Harry.... Duerme ya,_ dijo Ron, acababa de bajar las escaleras de la habitación y estaba medio adormilado. _ es tarde.

Hace muchos años, alguien le había dicho lo mismo

-Voy Ron... ya voy...._ dijo Harry sin despegar los ojos de la chimenea_ ve a dormir.

-De acuerdo, pero... no tardes_ dijo Ron con vos preocupada, luego volvió a subir las escaleras, dejando nuevamente a Harry solo en la sala común.

Harry sonrió tristemente, Ron.... Ron y Hermione, se preocupaban por el, pero el necesitaba otro tipo de cariño.

-Una familia_ una madre que lo besara por las noches, un Padre con el cual pudiera hablar sus cosas, quería ser normal. Que ridículo podría sonar eso para un niño que tuviese familia. 

De apoco y muy bajito entono una canción.

_                                                Good night, Sep Thing_

_                                                No More Tears_

_                                                Good night, I'll be here_

_                                                And when we say, Good Night,_

_                                                Dry your Eyes_

                                                Because said Good Night 

_                                                And now Goodbye_

_                                                We Said Goodnight_

_                                                And now Good bye_

Harry suspiro largamente, y se fue quedando dormido de a poco. 

A pesar de que hace muchos años se habla quedado dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro,  tras esa misma canción .

Ahora su rostro no podía si no mas que reflejar tristeza.

**                                                     E   **   n       _D_

**Notas Autora:** Esto fue algo pequeño que solo se me ocurrió escuchando esta hermosa canción. Good Night – Evanescence.

Quizás muy cursi para algunos . 

Y no me maten por no actualizar los otros fics xD

Ojala les allá gustado, y también lo he escrito, para que apreciemos a nuestra familia, se que puedo haber gente que como Harry ya no tenga Padres, pero para los que tenemos, debemos aprovecharlos, y quererlos.

**Besos.**


End file.
